De repúblicas y dictadores
by Tarok
Summary: Historia; alternativa, supongo; de los cambios que sufrió el mundo mago despues de la batalla de Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes con nombre propio (excepto uno), parte del trasfondo y cuanto esté relacionado con Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora, J.K. Rowling. No obtengo ningun beneficio material publicando este relato.

**Prólogo**

_Soy Dios. Así me siento y así lo soy. Desde lo más alto de la más alta torre, lo sé todo. Omnisciente. Omnipresente. Omnipotente. Nada escapa a mi visión ni a mi control. Todo da vueltas a mí alrededor. Soy Uno, girando eternamente sobre mí mismo. _

_La tormenta estalla a mí alrededor. Gime y grita, como mil trompetas pregonando el Apocalipsis. Desata su furia, su ira. La gente corre. Huye. Muere. Soy el rey del mundo, pero en torno a mí, el mundo deja de existir…_

_La batalla se acerca._

– ¿Por qué lo hice? Porque ya no podía más. Ya no podía callarme. No podía aguantar en lo que se había convertido… Tenía que hacer algo. Lo que pudiese. Por eso lo hice. Fue culpa suya, en el fondo. Por ser lo que era… después de ser lo que fue…

El cadáver yacía en su despacho, en su delicado equilibrio sobre la silla. No había marca alguna. Con sus ojos abiertos, con una expresión de sorpresa, de miedo… de ¿hastío?

Fui yo quien encontró la nota. El resto estaba demasiado ocupado buscando huellas, marcas o cualquier otra cosa, y no repararon en que en la mesa, llena de documentos, había algo que no debería estar ahí. Era un pergamino viejo, escrito apresuradamente con un bolígrafo muggle. Todavía me acuerdo de cómo empezaba… "Soy Dios…"

–Qué cosas ¿no? El Elegido; el Niño que Vivió; vencedor de Voldemort, campeón de Quidditch; jefe de todos los aurores del ministerio, aunque gracias a nosotros; Harry Potter… convertido en un dictador bananero del tres al cuarto… patético… por eso lo maté, porque en el fondo lo admiraba.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

"El 2 de Mayo de 1998 Harry Potter, el Elegido, derrota finalmente a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Los mortífagos, derrotados y sin un líder, se entregan a los vencedores. Rápidamente, todo el entramado de la administración mortífaga cae, y disposiciones transitorias son llevadas a cabo. Kingsley es nombrado Ministro de Magia provisional, cargo que es renovado de forma permanente tres meses después. Comienza entonces lo que fue denominado como 'El Retorno a la Normalidad'…"

–Hemos sufrido. Hemos luchado –gritaba el orador, desde las escaleras del vestíbulo de Hogwarts– ¿Y de qué ha servido? Os responderé: de nada. Siguen gobernando los mismos. Todo sigue igual. Entonces ¿para qué hemos derramado nuestra sangre?

–¿Qué? ¿Interesado? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndole.

–Ah, tú –era otro de sus tantos amigos, con quien compartía el dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor.

–Tenemos que ir a Pociones… Por cierto, ¿quién era ese?

–No sé, uno de los de séptimo, de Ravenclaw. La verdad es que tiene razón.

–¿A que te refieres?

–A que tiene razón. Mira lo que ha pasado y ¿qué ha cambiado? Nada. Seguimos igual.

–Esa es la idea ¿no? Volver a los viejos, buenos tiempos. Olvidar las desgracias del pasado.

–… sonreír a la cámara y fingir que no ha pasado nada…

–Si quieres decirlo así…

–¿Qué fue de él? ¿Qué fue de mis amigos de Hogwarts? No sé. Puede que tú mismo seas uno de ellos… aunque lo dudo, demasiado joven. Puede que sea el que me va a condenar. Pueden que ya estén todos muertos y solo yo quede vivo. O puede que yo mismo los matase durante la revolución…

"El proceso continuó durante otros cinco años, mientras que los críticos, que exigían una renovación de la sociedad maga, aumentaban. A estos les apoyaban los constitucionalistas, que pedían la democracia para los magos. Finalmente, en el año 2003 estalla una rebelión contra el Ministerio de Magia, obteniendo ciertos éxitos militares…"

–Me alisté a los veinte años. No tenía nada que hacer, ni donde caerme muerto. Ya sabes, como tantos otros. Después de salir de Hogwarts, con mis padres en Francia y sin ningún otro familiar, me dediqué a vivir la vida. Fiestas, borracheras, sexo, drogas… Ya sabes, los felices años veinte, pero con 80 años de retraso. Todo el mundo hizo lo mismo. Pero entre borrachera y borrachera, al ministerio le dio tiempo a reconstruirlo todo: la represión, el desprecio a los muggles, los prejuicios, las casas, la discriminación contra Slytherin. Cuando terminó la fiesta y empezó la resaca, era demasiado tarde. Y estalló la revolución.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

–¡Ciudadanos! ¡Camaradas! ¡Amigos! –gritaba el orador, precariamente subido sobre una mesa de la taberna –Ya está bien de aguantar todo lo que nos echen, ya está bien de ser reprimidos, de ser ridiculizados y de que nos escondan debajo de la alfombra, como mierda que pueda herir su sensibilidad. Ya está bien. ¡Queremos justicia! ¡Exigimos justicia! ¡Exigimos una constitución! ¡Y nadie nos parará hasta conseguirla!

–¡Viva la revolución!– se gritó desde los espectadores.

Los aurores llegaron a tiempo para desalojar la taberna pero, aunque capturaron a varios de los implicados, muchos otros escaparon al monte. Las partidas que enviaron en su búsqueda regresaron sin éxito a la base. Otras fueron atacadas, y nunca se volvió a saber de su destino. La Revolución había estallado. Yo estaba en Hogwarts, y no lo sabría hasta tres años después.

"… En 2006, tras una dura batalla, las fuerzas rebeldes toman el pueblo de Hogwarts y el pueblo de Hogsmade, sentenciando al régimen de la Reconstrucción…"

Durante dos noches, fue imposible dormir en Hogwarts debido a los hechizos y maldiciones de la batalla que tenía lugar en el pueblo. La segunda noche se declaró un incendio, sin que nadie se molestase en apagarlo, y al resplandor de los hechizos, se le unió el rojo del fuego. Rojo como la sangre. Al tercer día, cesaron los disparos. El fuego, sin nada más que destruir, se extinguió. Los alumnos de Hogwarts nos arremolinamos alrededor de la entrada, cuando dos hombres barbudos subieron desde el pueblo y nos dijeron que ellos, los rebeldes, habían ganado.

–Sí, yo estuve allí… Al principio todo fue bien. Los pillamos por sorpresa, y tomamos varios edificios importantes. Luego las cosas se truncaron. Empezaron a llegar aurores, y a reconquistar el pueblo. A tres camaradas y a mí nos atraparon en la Casa de los Gritos. Aguantamos durante dos noches, muertos de frío, intentando sobrevivir… Fue la segunda vez en mi vida en la que conocí el Miedo. Finalmente, al tercer día, nos rescataron. Solo quedábamos una camarada llamada Lily, y yo. Entonces hice dos promesas. A Lily, que me casaría con ella si alguna vez llegábamos a tomar el Ministerio de Magia. A mí mismo, que nunca más volvería a matar a un ser humano. Solo cumplí la primera de las promesas.

"Las tropas rebeldes avanzan imparables sobre Londres, mientras el Ministerio de Magia se descompone. Kingsley dimite en Febrero de 2007, tres meses después de la batalla de Hogsmade. Es sustituido por una Junta de aurores, que no consigue evitar la derrota y huye al extranjero el 13 de Abril. Al día siguiente, los constitucionalistas llegan al Ministerio de Magia…"

A las 5:00 horas del 14 de Abril del 2007 los últimos funcionarios recogen todo lo que pueden y abandonan el Ministerio apresuradamente. A las 7:31, dos soldados rebeldes se aparecen en el vestíbulo. En los minutos siguientes, llegan más y más hombres. Estos se esparcen por todo el edificio. A las 8:06 vuelven las últimas patrullas, que confirman que el edificio esta vacío. En ese mismo instante, hay una gran ovación entre todos los reunidos. Su suceden las felicitaciones. A las 8:14, una guitarra solitaria comienza a tocar _"The Times they are a- Changing". _Todos los presentes cantan al unísono. A las 8:30 comienzan los discursos. A las 8 horas, 41 minutos y 4 segundos es declarada oficialmente la República Mágica Democrática del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. A las 9:01 horas, mientras siguen los discursos, dos jóvenes se retiran a un lugar apartado, lejos del barullo.

– ¿Te acuerdas de lo que prometí ese día, en Hogsmade? –pregunta él.

–Sí –responde Lily.

–Yo estoy dispuesto a mantener mi palabra… ¿Quieres tú?

–Sí, sí quiero.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Cap****ítulo 3**

–Y así fue como acabé casado… No, no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de nada de eso, y sigue siendo el día más feliz de mi vida. ¿Pero más quieres que te cuente? Ya sabes el resto. Creamos una constitución. Sí, una constitución. La inmensa mayoría de los magos no sabían ni qué demonios era eso. Formamos patrullas, para explicárselo a la gente… yo mismo fui a Hogwarts, con mi nueva y flamante esposa…

–…

–¿Estabas allí? Podríamos haber coincidido. ¡Qué cosas! Aunque se ve que no sirvió de mucho.

Los oradores llegaron a la mañana. Las clases se habían suspendido y nos habían congregado en el Gran Comedor. Sabíamos de antemano que iban a llegar, y se había especulado mucho sobre ellos. Decían que la Constitución revelaría la existencia de los magos a los muggles, que acabarían con las casas, que acabarían hasta con Hogwarts, que prohibirían el Quiditch. Desde tres días antes de llegar, hubo acalorados debates por los pasillos. Muchos de ellos acabaron en duelos con varitas…

Y finalmente llegaron. Dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, con ropas muggles empapadas por culpa de la lluvia que caía. Neville Longbottom, por entonces ayudante de Herbología, vio la cara al hombre y acalló un grito de sorpresa con la mano. Los oradores cruzaron por en medio de las mesas de las casas, mientras los murmullos los acompañaban. Una vez en el frente del Comedor, delante de los profesores, pero permaneciendo de pie, comenzaron a hablar.

Nunca lo admití, pero a mí me convencieron. Y a muchos otros también.

"… El gobierno provisional revolucionario elabora finalmente una constitución. Mientras, las patrullas de propaganda cumplen su objetivo y el 8 de Febrero de 2008, la nueva constitución es sometida a referéndum. La constitución es aprobada con el 83% de los votos a favor, 10% en contra y 7% en blanco. La abstención es del 11%..."

–La constitución… Aún hoy suena revolucionario… Y pensar que era básico para los muggles. Y pensar que ellos lo consiguieron hace más de 200 años... Pero la teníamos, habíamos tenido éxito… ¿y yo? Yo asenté cabeza. Estaba casado, mi esposa y yo conseguimos un trabajo en el ministerio, nos compramos una casa y el 14 de Abril, aniversario de la revolución, votamos por primera vez a quien queríamos que nos dirigiese… ¿A quién voté? A quien votó todo el mundo, al Frente Revolucionario Democrático, el FRD. Pero ya sabes todo eso también…

El FRD salió elegido con mayoría absoluta. Rápidamente, se dispuso a hacer cumplir la nueva constitución. Una de las medidas fue la reinstauración del cuerpo de aurores, aunque completamente remodelados. Era necesario un nuevo jefe y cuando Harry Potter se ofreció voluntario, nadie tuvo el valor de negarle el puesto. Yo también entraría ese mismo año en el cuerpo, recién salido de Hogwarts.

–Por la presente, yo, Harry James Potter, prometo defender y cumplir la constitución de la República Mágica del Reino Unido y el Norte de Irlanda, haciendo honor al puesto que el pueblo mágico me ha encomendado cumplir.

¿Por qué? Hasta que se presentó como candidato para ser jefe de aurores, Harry Potter había vivido un dorado exilio. Junto a su esposa y sus amigos más cercanos, había restaurado la mansión de sus padres. Gracias a la pensión vitalicia del ministerio, por "los servicios prestados", podía permitirse cuanto quería. Se levantaba por las mañanas, ni muy temprano mi muy tarde. A la hora justa para haber descansado, pero sin estar hastiado de la cama. Luego tomaba un desayuno saludable y abundante, aunque no lo suficiente para dejarle sin hambre durante la comida. Ginny se levantaba un poco más tarde, y siempre encontraba su desayuno preparado por su marido. Exactamente lo que a ella le gustaba, en las cantidades adecuadas. El resto de la mañana la dedicaban a leer los periódicos y comentar entre ellos las novedades. Por la tarde, después de la frugal comida que siempre tomaban a la misma hora, llegaba el momento más emocionante del día. Ron y Hermione, que vivían cerca de allí, se pasaban por la casa de los Potter. Y durante lo que quedaba del día comentaban antiguas aventuras, jugaban al Quiditch o al ajedrez y por unos instantes simulaban que estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts. El Hogwarts donde Harry, aunque tardase varios años en reconocerlo, había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida.

Y así, la vida de Harry se convirtió en una monotonía, un ronroneo, donde semanas, meses, años se fusionaban y el tiempo parecía no existir. Ni tan siquiera el nacimiento de sus hijos alteró esa rutina, que tras unos meses de transición fue adaptada a las nuevas circunstancias. Eso duró 12 años, hasta que Harry decidió abandonar esa vida perfecta, predecible, sin sobresaltos por el inquieto y peligroso mundo de la política, con nefastas consecuencias. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Bueno, ¿quién no lo hubiera hecho?


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

–Y llegaron las nuevas elecciones. Por entonces, yo era el coordinador general del proceso electoral… Sí, un título muy pomposo. Me encargaba de organizar las elecciones, imprimir las papeletas, distribuir las urnas… Las elecciones del 2013 dicen que fueron las más democráticas de todas cuantas se celebraron. Supongo que lo dicen porque ganaron los buenos. En cualquier caso, fueron las elecciones con más partidos, me acuerdo de eso…

"¡Los elfos domésticos también tienen derechos! ¡Vote por el PEDDO!"

"Debemos acabar con la separación impuesta entre magos y muggles. Vota al PIM."

"¡La revolución debe continuar! ¡Vota al PCR!"

"Un mundo mejor es posible, derriba la opresión burguesa. Vota al PCMGB."

"Por la vuelta a los buenos viejos tiempos, vote al PM."

"… en 2013, el FRD se divide en infinidad de partidos, siendo los más importantes el Partido Popular Revolucionario (PPR), con un tinte más conservador, y el Partido por la Continuación de la Revolución (PCR), de ideología progresista. En las elecciones de ese mismo año, el PCR obtiene la mayoría de los votos, pero una coalición del Partido Dumblendoriano (PD), el Partido Ministerialista (PM) y el PPR se hace con la presidencia de la república. Los comunistas, por otra parte, consiguen una representación importante…"

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado politiqueo para ti? ¿No serás otro de esos aurores cabeza cuadradas, que solo piensa lo que ya ha sido pensado por ellos…? Debí imaginármelo. Te lo resumiré, ganaron los que no hicieron una mierda por la revolución, los que querían acabar con la revolución, a través del juego democrático… Pero doy fe de que ganaron limpiamente…

Me acuerdo que el resultado de las elecciones se celebró especialmente en el cuartel de los aurores. Y eso que Potter, muy inteligentemente, había dado órdenes explícitas en contra. Pero todos sabían que al jefe no le gustaba revolución… Bueno, lo sabíamos, pero solo hasta cierto punto.

–Se me está acabando el tiempo… y dudo que nada de esto te interese…

–…

–No seas hipócrita, te da igual todo esto. Vayamos al grano, pues. El 14 de Abril del 2017, diez años después de la proclamación de la República, se celebran nuevas elecciones. Llevábamos ya mucho tiempo con la república, y la gente se hartó del desmantelamiento que estaban haciendo los conservadores. Y los progresistas, y los comunistas entre ellos, ganaron las elecciones. Pero lo que pasó a continuación lo sabes tú mejor.

A las 5:30 horas del 17 de Abril de 2017, después de conocerse los resultados de las elecciones, nos convocaron en el cuartel. Permanecimos en silencio hasta las 6:01, cuando llego Harry Potter, un minuto tarde. Comenzó a hablar, diciendo cosas que todos sabían y sin que pareciese llegar a ninguna parte. A las 6:11 se clarificó por fin lo que quería decir. El gobierno era ilegítimo, pues el fraude había sido masivo. Dijo que llevaría el país al desastre, que aboliría la propiedad privada, que acabarían con todos los valores tradicionales. Dijo que había que impedirlo, y que era nuestra misión el detenerlos, como había sido la misión de los mártires de Hogwarts el derrotar a los mortífagos. A las 7:05, con cinco minutos de retraso, salimos del cuartel. Una columna, donde yo estaba, marchó sobre el despacho donde tenía lugar la ceremonia de inauguración. El resto de aurores se encargó de controlar al resto de funcionarios. A las 7:29 todo había terminado. El Ministerio estaba bajo control, los dirigentes subversivos detenidos y a las 7 horas, 36 minutos y 42 segundos Harry Potter fue proclamado Ministro de Magia provisional. Pero esta vez no hubo canciones, ni gritos, ni alegría. Solo esa sensación extraña que se tiene cuando sabes que has sido tú quien rompió el jarrón, y que ese jarrón era el sueño de miles de personas.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

– ¿Qué vino después? Los slytherin se rebelaron, evidentemente. Durante la república habíamos conseguido cerrar las heridas de la 2ª guerra. Potter las volvió a abrir. Así que se rebelaron. Y Potter los exterminó. Sí, dilo como quieras, pero eso fue una masacre. ¿Te sabes el chiste de los tres slytherin que entran en un bar…? Pues resulta que entran tres slytherin; que como sabes, son en el fondo unos mortífagos; en un bar. A los cinco minutos llegan diez aurores y todo el bar, slytherins incluidos, vuela por los aires… No, no tiene gracia, pero tampoco la tuvo entonces. Pero no dijimos nada. Eran slytherin. ¿Qué íbamos a decir, aparte de lo mucho que los odiábamos por la batalla de Hogwarts? Luego fueron los comunistas. Pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿quién no ha perseguido nunca a los comunistas? Bah, deporte nacional… y tampoco dije nada. Pero luego vino lo peor, porque hubo policía secreta y todos los sospechosos fueron desaparecieron y porque dijo que lo hacía en nombre de los mártires de Hogwarts y porque eso era por lo que habían luchado pero no habían luchado por eso no habían muerto por eso porque dijo que lo hacía en nombre de mi hermano y mi hermano murió en Hogwarts por un mundo mejor por lo que yo había luchado y él lo había destruido y había insultado a mi hermano porque había muerto para evitar eso precisamente y por eso lo maté porque mi hermano no había muerto por lo que él había hecho no había muerto por eso no había muerto no había muerto…

A las 16:36 del 2 de Mayo de 2020, el asesino entró en el despacho de la víctima. Para entonces ya estaba decidido a cometer el asesinato, sin embargo, la víctima no le dejó tiempo a sacar la varita.

–Dennis Creevey –dijo –Vienes a matarme ¿no?

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–A estas alturas de la vida, sé cuando alguien me odia.

–No soy el único.

–Pero dime ¿Es eso lo único que se te ocurre? ¿matarme? Uno se acaba cansando…

–Lo siento…

_Avadra Kedavra_

El día 2 de Mayo de 2020, aniversario de su victoria frente a Voldemort, a las 16 horas, 37 minutos y 13 segundos, Harry Potter finalmente, murió.

– ¿Cómo conseguisteis atraparme? –me preguntaría Creevey más tarde, una vez capturado y desarmado.

–Gracias al recuerdo que nos dejaste encima de la mesa. Ya sabes, huellas dactilares y otros inventitos muggles.

–Ya…

–Pero ¿Por qué dejaste esa nota? ¿Qué era?

–Mi único recuerdo de la batalla de Hogwarts. Yo y otro grupo de alumnos nos quedamos atrapados en una de las torres de Hogwarts. Por la ventana podíamos ver la batalla. Sin nada que hacer, garabateé eso con un Boli que tenía conmigo. Cuando salí de esa torre, me enteré de que mi hermano había muerto.


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

No queda mucho más que contar. A Dennis Creevey, después de haber asesinado a Harry Potter, no lo podían dejar con vida. Supongo que esa es la parte negativa de ya no tener dementores…

Ron Weasley sucedió a Potter como Ministro de Magia. Sin embargo, todavía no ha logrado sofocar a las guerrillas comunistas y de mortífagos. Esta ya es la guerra más larga que el mundo mago ha sufrido nunca. Mientras tanto, apenas queda ya gente que haya vivido a Voldemort o la batalla de Hogwarts. Una nueva generación ha nacido, con otros valores, otras ideas. Supongo que al final, sí que ganaron la guerra.


End file.
